Prior art of possible relevance includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,171 issued Jan. 30, 1978 to Scharli and 3,474,358 issued Oct. 21, 1969 to Geddry et al.
Current, voltage and frequency limitations of switch arrays formed of plural semiconductors are determined by the assembly's ability to maintain the operation of each individual semiconductor within its operating envelope. For example, where plural semiconductors are arranged in electrical parallel to operate as a switch, under high power loading if the semiconductors are not turned on or off simultaneously, one or more of the semiconductors in the assembly may be overloaded momentarily with the consequence that it may be damaged or fail.
Another difficulty that may be encountered is stored energy in the system. When the semiconductors are turned off, such stored energy may be converted into a ringing signal which is damped oscillating high voltage spike. Ultimately, the ringing signal converts to heat which can limit switch capacity.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.